


Eugene Fitzherbert is in Love

by UnicornOfTheSun



Series: Drabble Series that is Yet to be Named [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Significant Other Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSun/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSun
Summary: Eugene reflects on what love means to him and all the people that have filled that hole
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Drabble Series that is Yet to be Named [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Eugene Fitzherbert is in Love

Eugene was fairly certain he didn’t love Stalyan. This was a new revelation at the time - even after he ran away from her at the alter he assumed her was in love with her. But now he knows he was wrong because he is actually in love this time and it’s completely different.

Eugene had to sit down when it dawned on him that he ever loved anyone before he loved her. He never got the chance to know Edmund and Lance is his best buddy. And yet somehow he knows he’s in love with her.

Eugene figured it out he was in love when she was out of reach for the first time. He’s heard the romantic songs the bards sing about letting someone go but he could never bring himself to leave her. Even when he realised she was a princess and reaffirmed the fact that she was to good for him - call him selfish but he couldn’t leave her side.

Eugene nearly had a heart attack when he recognised the possibility that she didn't love him back. Sure, she had kissed him and was also willing to give up her life for him, but did she mean it? Even only knowing the witch she called Mother for a few agonising minutes he was sure she had never loved anyone in her life.

Eugene didn’t think he would ever stop loving the way her eyes lit up when she saw something new. It was a look that was only rivalled by the playful smirk - a look reserved for her best days, and thus his best days. But when her eyes lit up the green in them looked more like golden sunlight and whatever colour her hair was it still looked like a halo.

Eugene reminded himself many times that he didn’t like her when he first met her. As much as he tried to deny it, he had been fairly manipulative and taken advantage of her innocence but she had knocked him out with a frying pan. He had to remind himself when the rage directed towards Edmund threatened to bubble over.

Eugene loved Cass. The ice demon was fun to make fun of and the sister he never had. At first, he didn’t see what she saw in her and just when he was getting to know Cass and trust her, she betrayed them. His heart cracked when Cass left and it stitched itself back together when she returned.

Eugene tied not to contemplate death too often. The land of the dead was a place he wished he could remember but after the first month, he stopped trying. He made jokes about his death - he made jokes about a lot of things - but how else were you supposed to react to something like that. He would do it again in a heartbeat, that didn’t stop it from scaring him.

Eugene’s mouth dropped open when she called him selfless. He chuckled awkwardly and steered the conversation away, yet she insisted it was true. Thieves were never selfless people, it came with the territory. He wished the word could apply to him.

Eugene used to think children were annoying. He read to the other kids at the orphanage and he knew he had been one Haswell but he always harboured a resentment since he had been kicked out for one of them, even if he said he had wanted to leave anyway. Then like most things she had chewed his mind and the prospect of little princes and princesses didn’t seem so scary as long as he did it with her.

Eugene snickered sometimes when he remembered that Lance had kids before him. He knew his best friend was attached to those girls and he could see why. He was proud of his buddy even if maybe he wan a tiny bit jealous of their awesome treehouse.

Eugene was glad he wouldn’t ruin her until their wedding day. He used to think it was a dumb rule and he gladly fixed the problem for many a noble girl but he couldn’t bring himself to do the same with her. Her dad had talked to him about it and or once he agreed, despite his own needs, he put her first.

Eugene Fitzherbert still refused to believe he was selfless. 

Eugene had two dads. He never thought he could ever have one - parents were something orphans dismissed as a pipe dream by the time they were ten. Now he had a father-in-law and a father. It took a while to get used to them and both of them had done some things he didn’t like - things he found himself still angry about to this day. But he loved them nonetheless because who hadn’t done bad things?

Eugene could accept he was protective of the people in his life. Fights almost seemed like a joke to him until someone crossed a line, then he would roll up his sleeves and wouldn’t let them get hurt anymore. Sometimes he would see Cass getting crushed by the automatons giant hand or the gag and- never mind. He could accept that maybe he was protective.

Eugene grinned wheeler he heard the name Team Awesome. Varian was a great kid and they had been on tons of adventures. Like almost everyone, he knew there had been good moments and bad moments but they had been moments nonetheless and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Whether he was sitting on a dangling cage outside a tower or fist-bumping him for another successful experiment.

Eugene had nightmares about the people he cared about. He only ever talked to her about them lest his reputation be ruined. They crippled him some days, but the hits he received after always made scything better.

Eugene discovered he was a pro at comforting people after their own nightmares. He had done it plenty in his childhood and it seemed like it was a useful skill. The relief when someone he was comforting cracked a smile through the tears always made his chest grow three sizes.

Eugene thinks love is the only type of magic he likes. He didn’t use to believe in magic and when it finally came into his life he couldn’t believe it. Since then he has only deduced that magic is something that gets in the way of love. Evil wizards, warlocks and witches seemed to always hurt those he cared about, moon magic turned people evil, and sun magic was something he could never have suspected to have such dark secrets.

Eugene was sure he would regret climbing that tower. He had only had a few moments after the frying pan hit his head and he was sure he had made a terrible mistake. He mentally cursed himself for managing to lose the satchel with the greatest steal he had ever made.

Now he mentally cursed himself for ever thinking it could have been a bad idea.

Eugene was sure he would never regret laying down his life for the girl he loved. He didn’t expect a kiss for it or even anyone to remember him, he just wanted to do one good thing. The only thing he regretted was it meant he had taken away her choice. He was proud of telling her she was his new dream and hoped she knew it was the truth.

It would only be after everything had calmed down and he was hugging her that he would realise he thought he loved her, would he realise he knew he loved her.

Eugene Fitzherbert was in love with Princess Rapunzel and it would stay that way until the day he died again.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out really different then I thought it would but we love it anyway.


End file.
